


Chasing cars

by kjs_s



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Sadness, Self-Doubt, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 07:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjs_s/pseuds/kjs_s
Summary: You find Jefferson lying down feeling depressed about not being able to talk to his daughter and you try to help him





	Chasing cars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caplanbuckybarnes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/gifts).



> Song fic with Snow Patrol - Chasing Cars and Jefferson

It has been two weeks since the curse was broken and everyone else in the town remembered who they were.  You already knew that you were one of the queen’s servants in the enchanted forest when you met Jefferson in Storybrooke. You met him in the library you worked at, when he came to do some research on the town’s history. You were dating for months before he decided that he trusted you enough to reveal the truth about the curse to you.

Your reaction surprised him. He expected you to call him crazy and run away but instead of that, you heard him over. You had sensed there was something peculiar about the town and you had seen Henry at the library with his book that had everyone in it. You always believed in magic and it was easier for you to accept the supernatural as true. And for that reason, you went along greatly with Jefferson and you trusted him without a doubt.

Earlier today Jefferson had gone by Grace’s school and seen her when she left school. He tried to hide from her thinking she would hate him for not going to her sooner. So instead of meeting and reuniting with his daughter, he ran back home. All he wanted to do was cry but he was feeling numb and ended up lying down on your bed staring at the ceiling.

That’s how you found him when you returned home hours later.

‘’Honey, what are you doing? Are you feeling alright? Did something happen?’’ You sat on the bed next to him and took his hand in yours.

‘’I went to see her again. I couldn’t go to her (Y/N); she will say that she hates me. I am sure she will accuse me of leaving her and ask me why I didn’t go to her sooner. How can I go to her after abandoning her? Maybe Regina is right and I shouldn’t be with her. Or perhaps I should have someone else like Henry talk to her and help me. He will be able to make her understand.’’ He wiped a tear off his face but couldn’t look at you yet.

‘’No Jefferson, you won’t do that. We’ll do it all, everything, on our own.  You will go and have a pleasant conversation with her. Afterward, you will both come back here so we will enjoy the lunch I would have made. We will have a tea party like the ones Grace and I used to have when you were asking me to take care of her.  Since she remembers you she must remember me as well. Trust me, darling, we don’t need anyone to help us reconnect with Grace. You will go to her and tell her how much you love her.’’ You lay down next to him.

‘’That’s my issue; I don’t quite know how to say how I feel.  I don’t deserve to say those three words to her after everything I have done. Also, I am sure they’re not enough for her to forgive me.’’ He turned to face you like he would find an answer to his problem in your eyes. ‘’She deserves so much more than I will be able to provide for her and I am confused about how to explain everything to her. How I will reveal to her that I remembered everything all of this time?’’ He sighed expecting you to understand his frustration.

‘’But you didn’t abandon her. You made sure she is safe and happy with her other family and now that she knows you are here she will be delighted to be with you again. And you will explain it to her.’’ You ran your hand on the outline of his face.

‘’Jefferson, do you remember when I found out through Henry’s book that I had a brother that used to be one of the prince’s henchmen? And in the book he had died in the forest when some thieves ambushed them?’’ He nodded and you continued. ‘’Can you repeat to me what I told you when I was feeling a little overwhelmed by that revelation?’’ You needed him to recall how he was there for you during the time you were feeling low. That way his own actions could be used in his favor at the present.

‘’ If I lay here, if I just lay here would you lie with me and just forget the world? That’s what you asked me.’’ He closed his eyes to picture the scene of you two lying down just like you were doing at the moment.

‘’Exactly. So let’s do that now, let’s waste time chasing cars around our heads. That way you will clear your mind and you would be able to find a perfect speech tomorrow, for when you finally gather the courage to walk up to Grace. I will assist you in finding out how to express your feelings, what is the best way to let her know that she was always on your mind. But be careful to not sound like you are accusing her of forgetting you. You will need to have tact and sensitivity towards her.’’ You both lay back down on your backs staring the ceiling.

‘’You are right I should find a way to talk to her and explain everything I’ve done. ‘’ He linked his fingers with yours.

‘’Thank you for being here with me. Who would have thought that I would need your grace to remind me to find my own? Most likely remind me how to find my own.’’ You both relaxed on the bed and stayed in that position throughout the night. You had a lot to figure out the following day and you needed to be well rested.


End file.
